the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeannine Lévesque
|blood= |gender=Female |hair= Black and White |eyes= Black |skin= Fair |marriage=Married to Sirius Black |occupation=Childminder |family=*Sirius Black (husband) *Perseus Black (son) *Draco Malfoy (honorary son) *Scorpius Malfoy (honorary grandson) *Liberty Yaxley (honorary granddaughter) *Belle Yaxley (honorary granddaughter) |hidem=yes |loyalty=*Draco Malfoy *Scorpius Malfoy *Liberty Yaxley *Belle Yaxley }} Jeannine Black (née Lévesque) (b. 1958) was a and the of Lyra Malfoy 1977-1981 and Draco Malfoy, from 1980-1996, and came back to mind his children from 1998-present. Jeannine, having no known family of her own, had a tendency to "adopt" family members. From 1975-1987, Jeannine worked as a nurse to care for the newborns in a magical hospital. Being as she had little to no magic of her own, this was the only job she could manage in the and was quite skilled at it. In 1977, when Lyra Malfoy was born in that particular hospital, his mother watched how loving and caring Jeannine was with her daughter, and hired her on the spot to be her . After Lyra was disowned, the Malfoy Family kept Jeannine on to mind their second child, Draco. In 2000, Jeanine met Sirius Black, and the two, getting older without any potential lovers, spontaneously wed. Much to their surprise and delight, even with her age, Jeanine became pregnant with their son, and she gave birth to Perseus Black in 2003. The Malfoys Jeannine served as a bit of a second mother to Draco Malfoy, and was the only one who ever believed him when he told her about Orl Schond. She was his confidant by default, and she always helped with his wounds after his father was angry with him. She comforted him, told him stories and attempted on several accounts to get Schond fired, nearly resulting in her own dismissal. In one instance, Jeannine traveled to Hogwarts at the instruction of Lucius Malfoy to care for Draco who had been poisoned by Georgie Perem in his second year.The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 7) Draco was so grateful to her for all the love she had given him over the years that he offered her a job to watch over his own son, Scorpius. Later in Life Jeanine begged Sirius to come and live with her at Malfoy Manor, and after weeks, she managed to drag him there against his will. It was shortly after that Draco and Astoria Greengrass wed and moved out of Malfoy Manor, taking Jeanine and Sirius with them. They all lived together for three years before Draco and Astoria divorced and moved away. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 1: Chapter 7 - Healing; Depression **Year 1: Chapter 10 - Angels and Demons **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Painful Truth **Year 6: Chapter 7 - I Watched Him Die *Dark Paradise **Summer Break: Chapter 14 - Adoption **Christmas Break: Chapter 2 - There was a Girl **Christmas Break: Chapter 3 - Return of the Strays Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:1958 Births Category:Squib Category:Malfoy Family